


All My Loves - Scott

by pterawaters



Series: All My Loves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison "discuss" Stiles' silence after their trip home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Loves - Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Easter Egg section for my [2013 Teen Wolf Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/), [All My Loves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065822). It will make more sense in the context of that fic.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, [raving_liberal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal)!

The first thing Allison asked when she opened the door was, "Has he called yet?"

Scott shook his head with a pout. "No. I don't think I've ever gone this long without talking to Stiles. It's weird."

"What do we try next?" Allison ushered Scott into the house and lead him back toward her room. "We have to tell him how we feel."

"I don't know," Scott sighed, following Allison into her room and closing the door behind him. "I've never been in this kind of relationship with him before. He's never shut me out like this before. I mean, maybe I could go talk to his dad."

"You don't have to give the Sheriff _details_ , do you?" Allison wrinkled her nose.

Smirking a little at the memory of those details, Scott shook his head. As his smirk faded, Scott's stomach dropped. What if he and Allison never got to have sex with Stiles again? What if that one time was the only memory Scott would ever have? 

That seemed wrong. Scott had so many memories of Stiles. He was always there in Scott's life, no matter what was going on. Why couldn't Scott bring Stiles into this part of his life as well? It just made sense… to Scott anyway. And it had been _so_ hot. Even hotter than he expected when he and Allison talked about it beforehand.

Sitting down on Allison's bed, Scott sighed again. "I just… I just _love_ him. Do you?"

"I've already told you I do," Allison replied, sitting down next to Scott and taking his hand. "My answer hasn't changed. I want him in our lives."

"What if he doesn't want us?" Scott wrapped both hands around Allison's. "What if he thought he wanted us, but afterward, he changed his mind? What if he was just humoring us?"

Allison shook her head vigorously, the loose strands of her hair rippling around her. "No. I refuse to believe that. He couldn't do the spell until we kissed him, remember? He _needs_ us."

"Well, we can't _force_ him into loving us, Allison. There's laws against that."

"And I'm saying," she replied, using her free hand to tap Scott's nose, “that he already loves us, he's just being an insecure dickhead about it. I mean, come on, who wouldn't fall in love with this face."

"Love isn't everything. You and I broke up after, well after all those things. Love wasn't enough then."

Allison rolled her eyes at Scott. "But we've been back together for over a year. We found our way back. We just have to help Stiles find his way back to us."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Scott pulled Allison into a hug. He played out the scene with Stiles in his head, thinking about how he'd answer any questions Stiles threw at him. Wouldn't someone get jealous? Scott knew he had no trouble "sharing" Allison with Stiles. He had faith that neither Stiles nor Allison would intentionally hurt him. Softly, he asked Allison, "Would it ever upset you that I'm not jealous of you and Stiles?"

Allison looked up at Scott and pushed out her lips, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't think so. But, I'm not quite sure I understand the question. Why would I get upset that you're _not_ jealous?"

"Because," Scott explained, holding Allison's gaze for a moment before looking away. "I guess I was afraid you'd start to think I don't love you as much as I should, if I'm not getting jealous over you. That's all."

"No, that's good," Allison said. She chuckled a little at herself and said, "Well, not good, but you know what I meant. It's good you're thinking about these things. Maybe if we come at Stiles already having thought of these things, he'll have a harder time saying no."

"Maybe we just have to try having sex with him again," Scott suggested off-hand. 

Allison laughed again, which made Scott smile. "Oh, my god. Can you not stop thinking about it either? God, I want the other night to happen again and again and again."

"Would you, um," Scott gave Allison half a smile. "Would it be okay with you if I—I mean, if Stiles and I… too? Because I kept wanting to do all these things to him and there was only so much time…"

Shuddering in Scott's arms, Allison replied, "Yeah, no. I mean, that sounds good. I can, like, watch or help or something."

Scott pictured the scene from the other night, but with himself in Allison's place. This time Scott was the one who shuddered. Allison's mouth on his cock and Stiles' dick inside him? Scott's dick started filling up at the mere thought. Maybe Allison under him and Stiles behind him? "Oh, my god. _Allison_."

"Yeah?" she asked, her heartbeat speeding up. "You'd want me to help?"

"You have such awesome fingers," Scott said, holding up her hand and kissing a few digits. "I'd _so_ want you to help. You'd help get me ready for him."

Allison turned and climbed into Scott's lap. "Could Stiles go down on me while I do that?" she asked, grinding down against Scott's fully-hard cock. "He was so good at it, Scott."

"Do you think he'd go down on me?" Scott ran his hand up the back of Allison's shirt, savoring the silky-soft skin against his fingertips. 

Allison nodded as she caught Scott's lips in a kiss. "Yeah. He had no problems tasting your come. I bet he's been thinking about going down on you almost forever."

"What if," Scott pulled Allison's shirt up over her head. "What if we both went down on him together. Do you think he'd like that?"

"We'd have to work him up to it," Allison said with a giggle, tugging on Scott's shirt until she had it off. "If we just came at him, the both of us, his brain would probably explode."

"His _penis_ would probably explode," Scott said with a laugh, putting his mouth to Allison's collarbone.

"That would be a shame." Allison sighed and let Scott take off her bra. "Stiles' dick is very nice. It felt really good."

"Nicer than mine?" Scott asked, teasingly, grinning with satisfaction after his lick to Allison's nipple made her shriek with delight. 

Allison put her hands between the two of them, unbuttoning Scott's jeans. " _Equally_ nice," she said, brushing one finger over where the tip of Scott's cock peeked out over his underwear. Sparks flew through Scott's body at the touch. Allison smirked at him. "See? I'm getting the hang of this two boyfriends thing."

An image flashed through Scott's mind, and he had to bite his lip to keep from doing something embarrassing. Instead, he grabbed Allison's thighs closer around his waist and flipped Allison so her back was on the bed. Leaning back, Scott pulled off Allison's jeans and her underwear before attacking his own (with her enthusiastic help).

Falling back down onto Allison, Scott kissed her a few times and settled his hips between her legs. Propping himself up over her, Scott asked Allison, "What do you think about, like, both of us?"

"Well, I think you're both very good people, though I suspect Stiles has a little bit of an evil streak that we'll have to keep an eye—"

"No!" Scott laughed and kissed Allison's nose. "What do you think about getting both me and Stiles into you? Like, our cocks. At the same time?"

"Unh," Allison said, pushing her hips up against Scott. "Yes!"

Pushing down, Scott found Allison as wet as he'd ever felt her without any extra help. "Yeah?" he asked, pushing down and teasing her entrance with his cock.

"Yeah," she breathed, putting both hands on Scott's ass and pulling him in. Scott breached her easily, sighing at the feeling of being inside Allison. He could only imagine how it might feel to have Stiles on her other side, squeezing in right next to Scott, making the space almost unbearably tight as the silky texture of his cock slid against Scott's.

"Oh, shit, Allison," Scott sighed, thrusting in faster and faster as she pulled at him. "It would be so good."

"So... good," Allison agreed, pushing at Scott until he rolled over onto his back and let her take over. Scott raised a hand to cup Allison's breast and run his thumb over her nipple, making her squirm on top of him. "Or like this," she added, tipping forward rest her chest against Scott's. The lip of Scott's dick caught on the edges of Allison's pussy as she rocked back and forth on him. It felt so good, Scott almost thought he was in pain. And then Allison said, "Fitting in behind me. Over us. Pressing those big hands of his into the mattress and driving down against both of us."

"All—Allison, I'm gonna," Scott warned her, closing his eyes and seeing stars. 

Allison lifted up, putting her hands on Scott's chest and picking up the pace of her hips. The new angle made her cry out every time she sank down onto him. 

With one free hand, Scott reached down as best he could and pressed his thumb against Allison's clit. She shimmied her hips and cried out, slamming back down onto Scott one last time, which sent him over the edge as well. 

Allison pulled off of Scott before too long, but she didn't go far. She curled up against Scott's side, her leg and arm across his body. Scott sighed and held her close. "Yeah, I definitely have to pull out all the stops. First things first: the Sheriff."

"If that doesn't work," Allison said, scratching a hand back through her mussed hair, "I'm hiring a freaking skywriter or something. Stiles is going to give us an answer yes or no, whether he likes it or not.

"Sounds good," Scott replied, pulling a blanket up over the both of them and trying not to think about how much warmer the bed at the Monroe's house was with all three of them in it.


End file.
